


With Grey Eyes and Pastel Skies, I'll Love You Even When It Dies

by Maybe_or_Maybe_not



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Flashbacks, Hurt No Comfort, Lost Love, M/M, Past Memories, Reminiscing, Sad Ending, Sadness, Trying to move on, almost closure, not knowing how to cope, poetic descriptions, remembering good and beautiful times, sad but pretty vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_or_Maybe_not/pseuds/Maybe_or_Maybe_not
Summary: "Your eyes, grave and grey as they became, were trained high above, gaze far away from any realm I could reach. I wish I could bring you back down from the clouds, but they’ve become your kingdom."Mark visits his husband's grave to tell him something. He reminisces about the past, how everything changed, and how it's all about to change again.Not rated: Because I don't know where this would fit, but there is no profanity or graphic scenes of death or otherwise.





	With Grey Eyes and Pastel Skies, I'll Love You Even When It Dies

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good, at least a little? I know there's not much to this, but I've been taking a creative writing class and it has really helped me find inspiration to write something that I can be happy of writing. This isn't my main account, my main has one work under hiatus at the moment, but I felt like writing again.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, here it is!

“Hey, I hope this isn’t a bad time for you, I was just thinking about you again and… I had to come see you. Maybe this is all better left unsaid but, I so miserably want to be the reasons for your smiles again… not that your frowns weren’t pretty too, they were, but your smiles just… they always lit up my day, you know? And… I want to see your eyes sparkle that shimmering blue like they did all those times ago, like the ocean catching light if I can just picture it correctly. Yeah… they were _so_ beautiful… always were, just like you.

“I, er, I get I sound like a sap right now but I so desperately want to make you laugh that silver bell laugh of yours again too. And for you to blush that rosy shade of dawn when I used to take you by the hand and tell you I… I loved you. You remember all that, right?

“But I guess… I guess I can’t anymore. It took me a while, a long, long while but… I’ve accepted it now. That there will be no more smiles from you or, or oceans to see. And that I fear I’ve gone deaf every time I can’t hear silver bells ringing anymore from your voice. The dawn turns as miserable as I am everyday now, I think I’ve lost my mind but, where are all the colors? Because there are no pale cheeks to paint them upon anymore. Everything’s grey now, like they were the last time we saw the sunset. How did you know then? How did you know it was all over? That you were going to… leave.

"That night... what was it that spoke to you, and told you which turn fate would take? You must've known... I saw your eyes change, I saw it all and never knew...”

 

_Dusk was fast approaching as evening overtook day, making the sky a Picasso of ever clashing, soft whirling colors. The last remnants of light fought against the darkness boundless and creeping still, willing strikes of vibrant shades to roll over the setting sun._

_Rosy pastels leaked through the passing clouds, bleeding into the far off horizon, leading way to the impending veil of night. It was heaven in the making, the moon yet to surface from the fading blue, but my attention strayed even under an alteration so vividly contained._

_For you stood there strangely silent, thighs knee deep in a field of swaying daisies and your form unwaveringly rigid. Your eyes, grave and grey as they became, were trained high above, gaze far away from any realm I could reach. I wish I could bring you back down from the clouds, but they’ve become your kingdom. They’ve locked away the blue I once knew, your eyes now sharp and reflective as glass. They mirrored every contrasting gentle hue as they blended together, the colors no longer so distinct, spilling into grey._

_It felt as if I was within a fevered dream, only vaguely catching the way wisps of your hair flared like fire with the wind till the sky morphed into a vast sea of stars. And when night at last took shape, the allure had only grew, grey eyes soon collecting stardust along with tears._

_What happened next I can’t rightly say anymore than I could count each freckle the sky had shown on its weary countenance. It wasn’t until many nights later, curled with a blanket of moonlight, underneath the silk covers of my bed, that I could clearly recall the details lost._

_Like how your colorless eyes were more lively than the dying of day. Or how it was that someone as fiercely loud and sporadic as you could be so quiet and entranced by the changings of time. My mind always trails back now, to when light fought the dark and grey stood out all the more, illuminated by what was once there so blue. Back when you were too weak to stand so you knelt in daisies and appeared as a rose instead._

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick then? That you were… going to…. God, I can’t even say it now, and it’s been so long… so long and I miss you, darling. I can’t remember the last time I brought you flowers, it must have been two months ago. Daisies are still your favorite, right? Or was it roses? It's hard to remember all the details, but I think these flowers are white, they just look grey… I know I should visit you more, I still hear your voice sometimes. It’s in the wind, weirdly enough. Right before it picks up to howl, I hear the lull of your laugh, just like bells… perhaps I’m going crazy, you think? _Heh._

“Bob told me not to visit you so often, that’s… that’s why I haven’t. I know he’s just looking out for me, he doesn’t think it’s healthy that I used to come here every day, I suppose... maybe he’s right.

“And... I actually have something to tell you... Can I even tell you? Would... would that be alright? I-I met someone new a few weeks ago… I guess I should have started with that. She’s so nice, honestly, I think you would have liked her. She has really pretty eyes, I think it's blonde hair, and she even likes video games and can somehow put up with me. Hmm... her name’s Amy, and she’s great, really, but… she’s not… well… Anyway, I hope this is okay with you, I know you told me you wanted me to be happy… but I… I never thought it would have to be without you, not so soon.

“I can’t stay as long as usual, I’m… actually taking her out on a date tonight. It’s almost eight, dusk is almost here, and I don’t know if I can… She’s not like you, she’s different, but… I know I could never be with someone like you again, either way. I think she’s a good different, our friends approve too… and… for some reason the sky looks almost vibrant like before...

“I don’t know what that means, I feel lost without you, I’m scared of the colors now. The sky was only ever beautiful with _you_ , I don't know if I'll be able to love it again. I don't know if I can love at all again... I want to stay in the dark because there is no point without you here too. But I’m… I’m going to try… gonna try to move on, like you said to me... it was your last wish, I’m gonna try, for you. And maybe, someday, I’ll find a way to try for me too…

"I-I guess that's it, I have to go now, Heaven probably needs you back now anyway... goodnight, Jack. 

"And, no matter what changes, the sky, or me, or time itself... I'll always love you _still._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I'd love to hear some feedback, always have, so if you could spare a moment for a few words I'd just be over the moon for it. Thanks for reading and I hope y'all have a great day. :)


End file.
